


Fathoms Below

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Giant Squid loved watching the little boats sail across his lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathoms Below

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "monster"

The Giant Squid loved watching the little boats sail across his lake. They came every year, sparkles of light dancing on the surface of the water, and he bobbed a few fathoms underneath them, enjoying the view.

Then, suddenly, he heard a distant voice shout, “Oi, look out, there!” before there came the soft splash of a very tiny thing hitting the water.

It was one of the human children, floundering in the water. Gently, the Squid reached out a tentacle to scoop the tiny one back into his boat.

The boy waved his thanks, and the Squid waved back.

THE END


End file.
